


Be the ringmaster. It's your life.

by brightasstars



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightasstars/pseuds/brightasstars
Summary: “Your highness?”, the master of ceremonies  woke up him from his trance. The prince wiped his tears with the back of his hand and cleared his throat twice. “Your parents are waiting in the ball room.” The prince simply nodded and followed him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774717
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	Be the ringmaster. It's your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based on the Mash-up prompts (https://brightasstars.tumblr.com/post/619981178288619520/fanfiction-trope-mash-up)
> 
> @bidness asked for "Almost kiss and Secret Relationhip"  
> I don't know if this was what you were expecting, and I planned this to be shorter... still...  
> I hope you'll enjoy!

The prince was staring at the snow that was slowly falling from the sky. Warm, steady tears were streaming from his eyes, relentlessly. His cheeks were flushed, but his hands were freezing.

Three more days and his life will be thrown away, forever. Three agonizing days before the charade. The road ahead was narrowing into a bottleneck where he will be trapped in, forever.

How many times had he thought about jumping from that balcony during the night, leaving all behind.

“Your highness?”, the master of ceremonies woke up him from his trance. The prince wiped his tears with the back of his hand and cleared his throat twice. “Your parents are waiting in the ball room.” The prince simply nodded and followed him.

As he entered the room he was hit by a bunch of bright colors and sound, the only wish he was allowed to fulfill, acrobats, tumblers and funambulists to celebrate his impending marriage. They were all he ever wanted to be, free, joyful, brimming with life.

He stepped closer to the empty seat in the middle of the room, gently kissed his future bride on the back of her hand, swallowing a sob, and sat.

The sound of hooves filled his head. _Horses?_ He thought. Then he saw him. Standing upright, pride and tall on the back of a black horse. The prince just couldn’t divert his eyes from him, spellbound. The man was beautiful, the most beautiful he’d ever seen. As the horse galloped around the room, the man vaulted in the air twice and landed standing on the back of the animal. His skin was sparkling under the trembling lights of the chandelier, a thick stripe of black eyeliner framed his wonderful brown almond-shaped eyes, and black and golden glitter adorned his eyelids and the tips of his spiked hair.

The prince’s throat went dry and he gasped loudly as the man landed right in front of him after his last twirl, kneeling and bowing his head. His bare chest was still heaving from the exertion and his breath ghosted on the prince’s hand, clenched in a fist on his thigh. “You may raise your head,” he said and his voice was so thick and husky that the man’s eyes widened in surprise. Their eyes locked and the prince felt a loud crack inside his chest. “Where are you staying?” he whispered with pleading eyes. “In the clearing just behind the castle,” the young man whispered back, smiling gently.

Concealed by the darkness, the prince found his way to the camp. The young man was standing close to his horse. The prince felt his heart stammering inside his chest as he stepped closer, following an invisible thread. He reached out with one trembling hand and touched him on his shoulder. The rider turned, surprised.

The prince cradled his cheek in his hand. What had gotten into him? He didn’t know. That was the only place where he wanted to be. The other man placed one hand on top of his and muttered “Aren’t you getting married in two days?”. The prince’s eyes filled with tears and glistened in the shimmering flickering light of the fire. The acrobat tugged him down on the grass and handed him a steel cup filled with a black steamy liquid. The prince felt it burning in his throat and for one quick moment he forgot everything. Who he was. Who he was supposed to be. They talked under the stars and exchanged lingering soft touches.

When it was almost dawn the prince rose up. “Can I come tomorrow?”, he asked in a shaky breath. “You’ll find me here…prince, I’m Magnus,” the equilibrist answered. “Alexander, call me by my true name,” he said and ran away.

The prince sneaked out from the castle each of the two other nights that preceded his wedding. He talked with Magnus about his life, his dreams, and shared with him his pain, his regrets, his loneliness. The moon was shining, big, pearly, and bright. The prince took Magnus’ hands in his. “What have you always dreamt of?”, Magnus asked him quietly. Alexander laughed and his whole body shook. He leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. “Of a prince on a black horse to come and take me away.” He could feel Magnus’ hot breath on his face, the warmth of his skin on his head and his hands, the energy that was flowing between them. The prince leaned a little more, closing his eyes, searching desperately for that touch, that kiss he’d never tasted, that love he’d always dreamt of.

Magnus pulled back abruptly. “You deserve your dream to come true,” and left Alec alone, freezing in the cold winter night. The walk back toward the castle seemed longer, the wind slapping his face, the snowflakes stinging his watery eyes, the icy air freezing his breath.

He slumped on his bed with his wet clothes on. Sleep fell on him heavy, and intoxicating.

He jumped. What was that sound? The prince had lost track of time, the sun was about to rise. He felt a stab in his heart. He swore he’d heard a neighing. Ah! The wind, he thought. Then he heard it louder. He opened his window and then he saw him – _A prince on a black rearing horse_.

“Jump, Alexander” Magnus told him, “I’ll catch you. Don’t be afraid. If you want me, I’ll be your dream came true.” Alec turned his head to look at his room one last time, his cage, his prison and jumped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave me Malec prompts on tumblr at @brightsasstars  
> or send me numbered prompts from this list: https://brightasstars.tumblr.com/post/619981178288619520/fanfiction-trope-mash-up


End file.
